Código ambar cap 2
by Prissasagaritakehito
Summary: la historia de que paso después con el personaje de Lee So Hyun.


Código Ambar

Capítulo 2

Por Priss Asagari.

"G" tan rápido como pudo se puso en contacto con Lee So Hyun a través de la computadora, que era la mejor en tecnología.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- So Hyun le comento a "G"

Averigüe cual es el nombre del líder- fue lo que G comentaría, So Hyun se intereso más sobre las cosas que le tenía que decir a él.

Mientras tanto.

Sr. Mali- comento uno de los de las bandas de U.S.A dándole una gran cantidad de dinero.

Bueno- el comento viendo el maletín plateado- Es bueno hacer negocios con usted.

Como siempre usted tiene los mejores productos que podemos vender en el mercado negro- mientras bebían uno de los mejores vinos producidos en Francia. En este acuerdo también estaba Christine Kang.

Era raro que una chica estuviera en esta clase de juntas usualmente eran las novias solamente pero esta chica se veía totalmente difrente.

Christine Kang era la hija de uno de las más importantes compañías América-Coreanas en los Estados Unidos de Norte América ella era mitad coreana-americana ella había nacido en U.S.A, además su padre era uno de los más respetado en las empresas coreanas. Este código Ambar que se había dado en U.S.A había sido de forma inmediata. Pero fue casi imposible de encontrarla.

Tu novia es muy bonita- comento el hombre Norte Americano- parece que te visto de algún lado.

Toda la gente dice eso- comento moviendo su cabeza y hablando un perfecto inglés.

Mali en ese punto sonrió y dijo – Ella no es solo mi novia es la mujer que lleva la mitad del negocio.

Ah Ya veo- comento el hombre de color y cruzo sus brazos.

Es verdad, yo sé como es el negocio- comentó ella como una mujer fuerte Americana y tomaría un cuchillo que tenía escondido en una manga y lo pondría en la mesa.

Min Gi mientas tanto estaba en una de las calles de Tailandia recordando cuando él y el señor tuvieron que salvar a So Hyun cuando el buscaba matar a Mao. El clima era lo suficientemente caluroso era esa estación del año donde el calor era apabullante. El entraría a un lugar para tomarse algo fresco y pudo ver una cara familiar, el caminó reconociéndolo su amigo y hermano.

¡Eres Tú!- comento sorprendido y So Hyun solo lo miro con ojos sorprendidos, pero en ese momento le hizo una señal de que se sentará- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bueno, estoy de vacaciones- sonriendo tratando de distraer a Min Gi.

¿So Hyun- ah, estas pretendiendo que me vas a engañar?- comentó tomando una bebida refrescante- ¡Vamos! El hecho de que estés lejos de mamá y de mí y quieres hacerme creer que no te conozco.

En ese momento So Hyun cambio su rostro y dijo – Esta bien, esto es parte de mi negocio.

¡Lotería!- comento sonriendo- tal vez tus negocios son los míos.

En ese momento So Hyun se levantaría de su asiento y diría- Este no es el lugar adecuado, vamos hablar en otro lugar.

Mientas tanto en las oficinas de NIS.

¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Min Gi?- era el Director, el no estaba contento con la reacción de él.

En ese momento alguien tocaría a su puerta, entrando a la oficina- Si está preguntando por Min Gi el se fue a Tailandia- era su secretaria con una hoja de papel que le entregaría en sus manos, el director la tomo y diría.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo en Tailandia? ¿Por qué hizo una decisión sin notificarme?- viendo a la secretaria.

En otro templo en Tailandia, estaban Lee So Hyun y Kang Mi Gi hablando.

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Min Gi le pregunto a So Hyun.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué eres tan persistente? Estoy aquí porque tengo que trabajar con esta nueva banda- So Hyu comentaría viendo al río.

Debería de aceptar trabajar de nuevo para NIS con todo tu equipo, estamos en el mismo barco- comentaría Min Gi- Eres el mejor para eso, ahora mismo estoy hablando con los agentes de aquí, esta nueva pandilla son mejores que Mao, es la primera vez que sabemos nosotros de sus movimientos.

Ya te lo dije, NIS y U.A.A son completamente diferentes- comentaría So Hyun- nosotros continuaremos con nuestro camino, NIS y U.A.A tienen diferentes negocios.

No lo creo So…So…- el iba a pronunciar su nombre cuando el continuaría- Key no debes de ser testarudo.

Lo siento, tengo que irme- fue lo que diría So Hyun dejando a Min Gi atrás, a ese momento él le había puesto una clase de transmisor- Si, encontraste más..- el hablaba con "G".

G estaba al otro lado de la ciudad observando a Christine Kang, él la estaba siguiendo y tomando fotografías para darle información más adecuada a su jefe.

¿Señorita está segura de hacer este movimiento sin decirle a Mali?- era una de las personas que eran parte de la banda.

El confía en mí, no tienes que cuestionar mis decisiones- diciéndolo con un tono molesto en su voz.- No te atrevas a cuestionarme.

Lo siento- comentaría.

G en ese momento pensó "esta chica tiene un carácter fuerte no es común para una mujer asiática, sería interesante investigar más de ella"- el también sabía cómo leer los labios y podía de ver de que era la conversación.

Min Gi por su parte le estaba reportando al director o por lo menos eso trataba.

¿Qué estás haciendo allí?- fue la cosa que le gritaría por el celular.

Sr. Nosotros tenemos algunos asuntos internacionales aquí- el trataba de decir.

Tu eres el director de esto, tu deberías haber mandado a alguien no que tu estuvieras allá.

Entiendo eso… Min Gi comentaría, en ese momento le gritaría más el jefe.

¡Te quiero de regreso ahora mismo!- y colgaría el teléfono.

In un lugar estaban So hyun y "G".

Estaban mirando fotografías que había tomado él. Lee So Hyun pasaba de una a una en la tableta. Su cara se le hacía tan familiar pero el trataba de recordarlo cuando vio a esa mujer.

Le pasa algo- comento G.

Lee So Hyun movió su cabeza de lado a lado- Te puedes ir ahora a este lugar, y saco de su bolso del pantalón una dirección- te debes de infiltrar aquí para saber el nombre de esta pandilla y el nombre del líder.

Está bien Sr.

Min Gi se encontraba en su hotel hablando por teléfono tratando de encontrar vuelo para regresarse a Corea a la mañana siguiente, pero en ese momento cuando iba a subir las escaleras pudo ver algunos movimientos extraños, que hizo que se pusiera alerta pero repentinamente el sentiría un golpe que haría que cayera al suelo.

Llévenselo de aquí- fue lo que dijo uno de los hombres uno de ellos de solo llevo, Min Gi iba inconsciente.

So Hyun por su parte estaba en lugar secreto investigando sobre esa mujer, el estaba leyendo algunos papeles y pudo averiguar que quien era ella. El recordó que en el 2011 cuando había ido a USA en búsqueda de una extensión de la banda de Mao.

¿Tú eres Key, no es así?- era un oficial de la interpol.

Si, es verdad- sacando una hoja de papel que provenía de la embajada para trabajar allí con ellos.

Está bien, sabemos que una pandilla de Tailandia ha estado introduciendo algunos productos a los Estados unidos y tu eres el hombre que estuviste detrás de ellos en Corea y en Tailandia- comentaría este oficial.

En ese momento su cara se ilumino cuando comenzó a recordarla- Esa era la mujer que era heredera de una empresa coreano Norteamericana, lo extraño es ¿Qué esta haciendo ella con ellos?

Mi Gi despertaría en un extraño lugar estaba atado de manos y con su boca cubierta.

¿Qué tenemos aquí?- era una voz extraña que no pudo reconocer el trato de incorporarse el mismo para ver que era lo que pasada- ¿Un policía? Qué gran sorpresa.

Cerca se encontraba "G" mirando que era lo que pasaba el se encontraba infiltrado en la pandilla, sólo observaba, el era muy bueno en esconderse de los demás.

El camino cerca de Min gi y pudo ver a un hombre alto Tailandés con una sonrisa en el rostro dándole un golpe en la cara- ¿Sabes que es peligroso andar solo buscando a alguien?

Mi Gi estaba callado solamente escuchando a ese hombre analizándolo, pero algo le llamo la atención y fue la mujer que se veía mitad coreana mitad americana.

Sería mejor si lo matas- comento ella hablando en Tailandés.

El se sorprendería por él no estaba equivocado era la chica que aquella compañía. En ese momento Min Gi comenzaría a pensar que como habría sido posible que ella terminara así, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando lo que hacía.

Ella se acercó a él y con su mano blanca levantaría la cara de Min Gi- ¿Tu sabes que es lo que pasa con la gente que se acerca a nosotros, no es así?- Ella entonces hablaría en Coreano, destapándole la boca.

¿Sabes coreano?- comentó sorprendido.

¿Eso importa?- comento ella, mirando a uno de los de la pandilla- Deberían matarlo de una buena vez y ella tomaría del brazo a Mali y se irían en silencio, G por su parte sabía que era el hermano mayor de su jefe.

En ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro cuando él volteo pufo ver a Lee So Hyun, el siempre era tan impredecible, pudo ver que había 2 hombres allí cuando vio que uno de los hombres apuntara la pistola en la frente de Min Gi el se movió tan rápido como un leopardo tomo su arma con un silenciador y apuntaría al hombre directo en la cabeza y le dispararía cayendo al suelo en esos momentos como tigre "G" pudo interceptar al otro hombre también matándolo. Cuando Min Gi pudo reaccionar tenía enfrente de él a So Hyun.

¡So Hyun-Ah! Comento él, el comenzaría a desamárralo.

¡Vamonos de aquí!- él lo levantaría y "G" también los seguiría.

Mientrs tanto en otra parte en una gran casa en Tailandia.

Mali estaba esa mañana desayunando y mirando el periódico.

¿Esto es increíble, como pudo pasar esto? Y tiró el papel al suelo.

¿Qué pasa? – fue lo que comentó Christine y tomaría el pedazo de papel.

¡Se supone que tu eres esta hija!- fue lo que dijo Mali.

¿Si, y qué demonios, estoy aquí contigo no es así?-acercándose a él y besando sus labios.

En NIS.

¡Quiero que venga el Dir. Min Gi ahora mismo!- fuera el director viendo a la secretaria.

Bueno, puedo decirle que estamos tratando de localizarlo, pero no tenemos respuesta de su parte.

¿Qué? –comentaría muy enojado.

Deberíamos de mandar a un comando ahora mismo para traerlo de vuelta- cuando el estaba por levantar el teléfono su celular sonaría.

Si.

Director Soy Lee So Hyun- dijo por la otra línea.

So Hyun- dijo sorprendido levantándose de su asiento.

No se preocupe Min Gi está conmigo, se de la oferta que me mando por Min Gi, Voy a decirle que aceptaré pero con mis condiciones- sonaba rudo por el teléfono.

El se quedo mudo y por una instancia solo respiraría y le diría- Esta bien, pero tenemos que encontrarnos y te voy a escuchar- fue lo que diría el director.

Cuando el colgó el teléfono Min Gi era atendido por una enfermera en un hospital militar en Tailandia, So Hyun tenía muchas conexiones en todo el mundo para las cosas que necesitaba.

-¿Gracias hermano, por salvarme?- Min Gi decía mientras le curaba de algunos golpes en la cara.

No te preocupes por eso, debes de regresar a Cora y dejarme esto a mí de lo que pasa aquí, parece que tenemos el mismo objetivo sobre la nueva banda en Tailandia- el estaba vestido totalmente de negro y estaba parado cerca de la mesa cruzando sus brazos se veía con un rostro sombrío.

So Hyun-Ah, cuando hablas así suenas muy aterrador- Min Gi comento- NIS también te puede ayudar con eso.

Como lo dije tenemos el mismo objetivo es por eso que ayudaré- comentaría.

¿De verdad? Min Gi sonrío en ese momento- Ya vi que aceptaste ser parte de NIS ellos pondrán todo de su parte para ayudarte, como te ofrecieron tendrás tu oficina allí y a tu gente. El se acercaría a So Hyun y le dio un gran golpe en el brazo.

¡Eso duele!- comentaría So Hyun.

Espero que nunca olvides que también mamá y yo somos tu familia- comentaría en un tono serio de su voz- Los hermanos están para ayudarse unos a los otros como nuestro padre nos enseño.

En ese momento cuando Christine fue al lugar en donde estaba Min Gi pudo notar lo que había pasado.

¿Dónde está él?- dijo en un tono enojado de su voz.

El escapo- comento un hombre.

Tienen que encontrarlo, el no puede dejar el país, si se va…- pensando ella que tal vez el daría aviso a las autoridades de USA para que la buscaran allí.

¿Cómo que se fue de aquí?- comento Mali.

Continuara….


End file.
